


Break Your Spine

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: ♪ 84.3 Radio HFE ♫ [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Or more accurately Lyrics-Only, Song Parody, it only sails if you're wearing shipping goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Hunter Zolomon Sings Taio Cruz’s Break Your Heart





	

Flash, I may not be the fastest or the slowest yet respect my dishonesty

I plan to imprison you and Caitlin like I’ve already Jay Garrick and Jesse

You trust me now until I spill, then everybody’s gonna wonder how I hid my reveal

You might say you’re hunted and haunted after I tell you how I feel

Now listen to me, Barry,

Before I double cross ya

They call me spine-breaker

I so wanna deceive you

If your team trusts me

I’ll be gone in a breeze

I will shred you like twine

Told ya on the vine, Barry, on the vine

[I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_SI2EDM6Lo)

[I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_SI2EDM6Lo)

[I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_SI2EDM6Lo)

[I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_SI2EDM6Lo)

Whoa oh whoa, whoa oh whoa

There’s a reason why I hide it

A reason I embrace it

I know that I’m a problem

Problem with blue lightning

If your team trusts me

I’ll be gone in a breeze

I will shred you like twine

Told ya on the vine, Barry, on the vine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

That’s not all I’ll do, Barry

Listen, I’m also gonna kidnap Wally

And exchange his freedom and safety for your fast abilities

Whether or not you get your yellow lightning back inside you is up to all your writers

See I’m tryin’ to lead you all on, no I’m never tryin’ to keep it real

You might say you’re hunted and haunted after I tell you how I feel

Hey and I know I’ll be killed be off so my deception won’t grow stale

Hey but right now I wanna reach into your back and watch you flail

Hey if your team trusts me, I’m only gonna shred you like twine

Hey told ya on the vine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

I'm only gonna break break your break break your spine

Whoa oh whoa

Whoa oh whoa

Whoa oh whoa

Whoa oh whoa

**Author's Note:**

> This--among other fics--is what I worked on instead of the kajillion school projects that are due this week, one of which is due tomorrow :D PROcrastinators, unite! This was literally all I thought about at work this weekend. Once my brain hatched "I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya spine", it refused to leave. I did my best with Ludacris's lines, so I apologize if I rewrote them terribly.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
